Hell is not that bad
by ZoeZoaZia
Summary: "Don't forget about the price to pay." She stared at him. "I know." "And you're still willing to do this?" "I love them." She said simply. "Love can only get you so far in life, or in here, death."
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared in shock at the two coffins of her best friends being lowered into the ground. She fucking told them years ago, don't become policemen. They didn't listen. Then she fucking told them to not accept the promotion of both becoming captains of the police force. They didn't listen. And just yesterday she fucking told them not to join the raid of an abandoned building, trying to capture a huge, many counties drug dealer that went with the code name, The Dark Lord. But they didn't fucking listen and ended up being shot in the head. When the police told her that the raid was successful, the Dark Lord had been killed, all she wanted to do was kill the policeman at the time. Thankfully, she controlled herself and thanked him hollowly for telling her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." A middle-aged man told Hermione.

"Thank you." She said numbly. It couldn't be real.

Several more people stopped by her to tell her their condolences, but Hermione didn't get sadder with every one, nor was she grateful so many people came to honor her best friends. No, every time another person talked to her, she got more and more angry.

They didn't deserve this.

Not this.

Never this.

Harry should have gotten a chance to know his child when it's born in a few months.

Ron should have gotten a chance to know his godchild.

Harry needed to stay for Ginny.

Ron needed to stay for me.

I need them back.

"Hermione." A tearful Ginny broke her out of her thoughts. "We should go."

"No." Hermione said harshly.

"No? What are you talking about?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm going to get them back."

"What? There is no way to get them back."

"Do you not want your brother back? Do you not want your husband back? Because I fucking want my fiancé and brother in everything but blood back." Hermione was shouting by that time. "If I have to fucking march down to hades to bring them back, so be it."

"Hermione!" Ginny tried to stop her.

"No Ginny. I have to do this."

"There is no such thing as hades. It's a story. A myth. The gods and goddesses are not real. There is no fucking way to bring them back." Ginny slapped her.

Hermione stood there in shock for a minute. "That's what you think." And began to walk away.

"Hermione don't leave me!" Ginny screamed after her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She didn't know where to start looking for the entrance to hades but decided to go off pure instinct. Sure, she might be a little bit crazy, looking for an entrance to hell, but hey! What's a day without being a little bit of a maniac?

So, she looked.

And looked.

And looked a little more.

But it seemed like she was getting nowhere looking.

So, she asked people.

And asked.

And asked a little more.

And just when it seemed like she was getting nowhere, a woman came up to her when she was up on a cliff of a tall mountain, thinking it would be so much easier to find the boys if she was dead too.

Now this was not the kind of woman Hermione would invite into her home. Wearing all black, from head to toe, chains wrapped around her wrists as bracelets, and more chains around her neck like a necklace. This was the kind of woman Hermione would avoid in the street at all costs. Yet, something about her drew Hermione closer and made her listen to the woman.

"I hear you're looking for something." Her voice was deathly soft, slightly threatening and cold, but it sounded like she was sorry for something as well.

Hermione laughed. "Yes please, make fun of the crazy lady who is trying to bring her friends back from the dead by looking for an entrance to hades. Go ahead like the other 346 people that I've talked to."

"I am not here to make fun of you. You wish to get your friends back? I can help you. But there will be a cost." She said solemnly.

Hermione looked at her in half excitement, half nervousness. "Are you really being serious?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting here for you." She handed Hermione a slip of paper, then proceeded to disappear into black smoke. Hermione stood there in shock for a while, then looked at the paper in her hand.

_The second you touched this a ten-minute timer has started until your teleported to me. Be ready to go. -4-_

She looked at the number and figured out that must be how many minutes are left, so she decided, since she had nothing to bring with her, to sit down, and wait.

-3-

-2-

-1-

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, and once it got down to 30 seconds, Hermione stood up, and brushed herself off from sitting on the dirty ground.

5

4

3

2

1

A breeze rushed around her, then a painful aching went through her, as if she was being pulled apart and pushed together all at once. Then there was blackness all around her, then suddenly a bright light.

Hermione stumbled forward, right into the mysterious woman's arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Were the woman's first words.

"Yes." Hermione looked all around her, expecting it to be dark. "I thought hades was dark?"

The woman laughed, a soft, smooth laugh. "We are not in hades yet child, this is just the entrance."

"Oh." Hermione said, feeling very dumb.

"Ready to go?"

Was she? Hermione's one thought that kept her from saying no was that she needed her boys back, for both her and Ginny.

"Yes." She said, trying to be confident.

The woman then waved her hand near a stone wall, and a doorway appeared. "Let's go."

She led the way down a narrow stairway with no handrail to hold onto, so Hermione had to pay very close attention to where she was stepping. So much attention, that she didn't realized the woman had stopped and Hermione bumped into her.

"We are here." She announced, spreading her arms around. Hermione could tell for some reason that the woman loved it here.

Hermione look out and caught her breath. Hades was not a dull, empty place like the myths told. No, as she looked around at her surroundings, it was as though it was a great city.

Shops lined the street, people on old-fashioned bicycles pedaled around, street vendors called out merrily to one another, little children laughed and giggled as they ran across the street playing tag, dogs barked, and mothers comforted their screaming babies, shushing them back to sleep. Strung across the rooftops of building were strings of lights, making it look like a vintage storybook. Although it looked like a wonderful town, something was off about it, but Hermione just couldn't place it.

Hermione look at it in amazement. "I-I." She tried to find the right words. She looked over to the mysterious woman and found that she had lowered her hood. Hermione thought she looked beautiful when smiling.

The woman looked at her. "You thought hades was a cold, dead place. Am I right?"

Hermione nodded, unable to say anything.

"Well, I have a little secret for you. All the stories people wrote about hades being like that, well, they came from Tartarus. The pit of eternal evil. The actual hades is a wonderful place."

Hermione just stood there, trying to take it all in. "So, are you saying, that my friends, they are ok with being here? I don't have to rescue them?"

The woman's smile faded. "No. They are unhappy here. They wish to go back to your world."  
"And, can they?" Hermione questioned.

The woman was about to answer when everything suddenly became very quiet. The children stopped playing, people stopped talking, the dogs quit their barking, and even the newborn babies were hushed.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

The woman was smiling the biggest smile Hermione had ever seen. Hermione followed her gaze down the street and saw a man in black robes riding down the street in a carriage pulled by, what looked like to Hermione, a 3 headed dog. As he got closer, Hermione looked in surprise as the woman ran to him joyfully and the man jumped out of the carriage and hugged her. They were close enough for Hermione to be able to hear them.

"Draco, how have you been doing?"

"Mother. I'm so glad you're here! It has been a long time since I saw you, I have missed you." His voice was deep, but young.

"I have something to discus with you. Can we go back to the palace?"

"Yes, of course." They began to drive away, but the woman stopped him.

"I need to get someone first." She stepped out of the carriage and walked back to Hermione. "Come on."

Hermione went to the carriage, and they rode back to the palace.

Draco hadn't gotten a good look at the girl his mother had brought, he just assumed it was a friend of hers she wanted to introduce to him. But when they were finally out of the carriage and inside the palace, Draco got his first look at the girl, and almost fainted.

"Mother!" He hissed at her. "What have you done?"

"She wishes to exchange her life for two of her friends." She said calmly.

Hermione gaped at her. "That's the price? I was expecting for me to do a few years of service to you, not give up my life!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not going to actually be killed, just stay in hades until you die, then come back here as a ghost."

"Ghost?" Hermione gasped at him.

"Well yes, what did you think all the people outside are?"

"I thought they were normal people!"

"No, of course not! I could tell that you're living because you don't float above the ground like the others do." Draco pointed out.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. "That's what was off! I couldn't figure out what looked weird, but now it makes since." Then she realized something. "You guys don't float like everyone else, how come?"

Draco looked at his mother, and his mother looked at him. She finally spoke. "We are goddesses."

"gods." Draco coughed. His mother just rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, Draco is the ruler down here, I just do the work of collecting dead souls." Narcissa explained.

Hermione wondered about that. "If you collect souls, then why are you here? Aren't people dying like, every minute?"

Narcissa smirked. "I have hired a few young girls to help me out."

"By a few, she means 100,000." Draco said. His mother only shrugged.

"Anyway, back to business. She wants two of her friends out, and in return will stay here eternally."

Draco stared at her for a long time, as if he was trying to figure out why she wanted to do this, but then stood. "Alright then, let me go and tell the guards to fetch them." He left for a few moments, and then came back. "We are ready to go. Mother, are you coming with us?"

"No, I must get back to my duties, but have a lovely time dear." She kissed him on the check and began to disappear into black smoke.

"Mother, we're going to resurrect two people. Don't worry, I'll have a wonderful time."

Hermione thought that she saw the disappearing body of Narcissa flip Draco off, but she couldn't be 100% sure. She saw Draco smile for a moment, but then it disappeared as he turned to look at her, and Hermione could tell that he really didn't like her.

"Ready to go?" He asked with forced politeness.

"Yes I am."

They headed out of the room, with Draco leading the way. There was a stifling silence, and it was only broken by Draco.

"Don't forget about the price to pay."

She stared at him. "I know."

"And you're still willing to do this?"

"I love them." She said simply.

"Love can only get you so far in life, or in here, death."

Hermione didn't answer, instead continued to walk, trying to not face the fact that she was surrounded by ghosts and death.

When they got there, Draco used a key to unlock the door, and gestured for her to go inside first.

"How do I know that you won't stab me behind my back?" Hermione asked him.

"Because that is not a gentlemanly thing to do, and I am a gentleman." He responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that but went inside first non the less. When she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table arguing about something, she gasped, tears filling her eyes, and ran as fast as she could and threw herself into Ron's arms.

"Hermione?" They both gaped in amazement. "What are you doing here?" Ron questioned.

"Are you dead?" Harry asked her.

"You have fifteen minutes to talk, then they're leaving." Draco interrupted coldly, turning around and slamming the door behind him.

"Who's leaving?" Ron and Harry were full of questions.

"I'll explain that in a minute. How are you boys?" Hermione sniffled as she checked to make sure they were alright.

"We're fine. Seriously though, what is going on?" Harry demanded an explanation.

Hermione sighed, "I want us to sit down for this." So, the three friends sat, and Hermione began explaining.

She told of how sad she and Ginny were, how angry she felt, how she went looking for the entrance to hades, how she found Narcissa, how she went into hades, and everything led up to now.

"And so, you boys are both going to be resurrected and be able to go home!" Hermione said excitedly.

The boys looked at her in amazement.

"Wait, so, the king or whatever, he's just letting us go because you asked?" Ron questioned her.

Hermione's pulse raced. "Well, um, un-dead people don't come into the realm of dead people every day! He must have just thought since I've gone through so much trouble to find you guys that I deserve to have you back."

Harry and Ron seemed just a tiny bit skeptical about the excuse but excepted it non the less.

"So, we're really going home?" They asked again, just to make it more real.

"Yes, you are. It is time to go now." Draco stepped into the room right at that moment, he was so silent no one had noticed him coming in.

The three friends stood up from the table, Hermione leading the way. Draco started going out the door, and they followed.

"Harry, can you wait to get back and see Ginny? And my mum too! Think of the meal she'll cook once we get back!" Ron said excitedly. Harry and Hermione laughed at him, and while for Harry it was a real laugh, Hermione forced her laugh to happen.

_I won't be able to see Ginny ever again. I won't be able to taste Mrs. Weasley's delicious meals anymore. I won't be able to see my brother or fiancé until they die and come down here. _The thought made tears silently run down her cheeks, although thankfully she was in the back of the group and made sure that the boys couldn't see her.

They finally made it to the narrow staircase of where Hermione had come down.

"Ready to go?" Draco's stiff, cold manner didn't change the entire time, but the boys weren't fazed.

"Hell, yeah I'm ready!" Harry said, bouncing up and down on his feet.

"I will lead the way. You may follow after me." Draco said, and began walking up the stairs. It was a much longer climb going up the down, or at least it seemed so to Hermione. But the boys took turns helping her up the steps and guiding her so that she didn't slip.

"Once we get back, we'll have to start exercising a bunch so you can get into shape!" Ron said jokingly to Hermione.

_I'm not coming back with you. _

_I won't be able to climb rocks with you anymore. _

_I won't be able to go to the gym and make fun of you trying to lift weights anymore. _

_I won't be able to go hiking with you anymore. _

_Because I'm not coming back with you. _

Hermione quickly brushed away the tears that were slipping down her cheeks, but she was unable to do so fast enough without Harry seeing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm just looking forward to being with you guys again." She lied.

"Aw, I can't wait to be with you again too." Harry and Ron told her back.

Half an hour later they finally made it to the top, and Draco waved his hand around the stone wall and it opened, revealing fresh, crisp air in a cloudless night.

"Are you ready to go see our friends again?" Ron asked, jumping around in joy.

"Yes!" Harry said, jumping around too. Hermione just stood there, unable to stop the tears that were flowing faster and faster down her cheeks. Then, she ran and gathered both boys and a crushing hug, sobbing onto their clothes.

"Hermione what is the matter?" They asked her. She had to wait a few moments for her sobbing to stop, but then managed to chock out,

"I'm not going back with you."

Ron and Harry were horrified.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry growled, "Of course you're coming back with us!"

"No, I made a deal with the god. I stay here forever to let you boys go."

"No fucking way are we letting you stay here." Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. Harry, Ginny and your baby needs you, and you need to leave for your best friend! Ron, you need to find a wonderful woman, fall in love, have lots of little red-headed children, and be there for your best friend and godchild." Hermione encouraged them.

"It is now or never." Draco interrupted the moment.

"You need to leave, right now." Hermione said urgently as the doorway began to close.

"But—"

"Go!" She screamed at them and pushed them through the door. They tried to run back but slammed into the wall of stone.

"Damnit!" Harry yelled.

"We can't just leave her there with that monster." Ron said.

Harry agreed. "What if…" he trailed off.

"What if what?"

"What if we purposely died? We could come back down here and stay with her forever." Harry suggested.

Ron looked at him for a moment. "If we did, then we would have to get Ginny to do it too. And my family, I couldn't leave them either."

Harry agreed about that. "Do you think they would commit suicide for us?"

Ron almost answered, but then black smoke appeared in front of them and Draco stepped out of it. Ron and Harry sneered at him, but Draco wasn't discouraged.

"I would like to inform you that you cannot get back down here on purpose. You can only get here from a non-planned death. If you die on purpose you will go down to Tartarus and spend an eternity of suffering." He said as if he didn't care what they did. He probably didn't.

"You're lying." Ron spat at him.

"Fine go test out your theory. But if you really wish to see you friend again, wait until you both die accidently." And with that Draco disappeared.

"I guess we'll have to figure out a different way to get her out." Ron said glumly.

"Mate, I don't think we can." Harry told him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked in amazement, "Of course we're going to get her back!"

"No, its just like the king, god whatever person said. We have to wait."

"No! No! We must try something else! We have to figure out a way, we have to do something!" Ron yelled hysterically.

"I'm sorry mate." Harry took his best friend and they started to walk down the hill where they were placed. "Let's go find your sister. And tell her were back."

Hermione stood staring at the stone wall where she had pushed the boys through only moments before. She turned around and came face to face with the god.

"Are you ready to go back?" He asked, once again with a cold voice.

"Y-yes." Hermione sniffled.

He started to go down the steep steps again but stopped when they were halfway down.

"I will be right back, continue on without me." He said abruptly and disappeared into black smoke.

Hermione took one step. And another. And another. But on her fourth step, she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting down on a narrow step she put her head into her hands and sobbed her heart out.

_She won't see them. _

_Not today, tomorrow, or next week, or ever next year._

_Not for at least fifty years. _

_Fifty years without my brother and fiancé. _

_I won't see Ginny. _

_Fifty years without my best girlfriend. _

_No one to talk to for fifty years. _

_Nothing to do but serve my new master. _

_And live in a land of ghosts. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco found her on the steps, staring into nothing.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

She didn't respond, only silently getting to her feet and pulling herself back down the stairs.

"When I ask a question, I expect to get an answer." Draco demanded, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him.

"You expected wrong of me." Hermione told him, and walked away. Draco stood there, stunned for a few moments.

_No one has ever spoken to me like that, how dare she! _

"You are my slave now, and I control you. You will listen to everything I say, or else I will make sure that your friends go straight to Tartarus. The Land of Torture. That's what everyone calls it. So, if you want your friends to go there—"

"Fine, fine. I will obey to you." Hermione interrupted him, unable to listen to him threaten her friends.

"Good choice." He smirked. "Now let's go back to the castle, so you can move into your room."

Draco brought her to a room somewhere in his castle that was pitch black inside, then tossed her in the room and slammed the door, calling out that he would bring her a few things.

Hermione ran the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. She pounded on the door, begging to be let out, but the only thing she heard was Draco's footsteps walking away. She sat down against the door and put her head in her hands, but before she started to cry, a noise startled her from the corner of the room.

"Don't bother to cry, there is no use for it." A dreamy voice told her.

Hermione gasped and jumped. "Who's there."

There was a click, and the room was flooded with light. Hermione watched as a girl stepped out of the corner and approached her.

"My name is Luna. You must be the new girl. Blaise told me someone else was going to be joining me. This will be nice."

Hermione stared at the strange girl, for some reason, liking her. "I am Hermione. Who is Blaise?"

Luna looked behind her shoulder at the closet and called out, "Blaise, you can come out. Draco is gone."

The door slowly opened, and a young man holding his shirt, but thankfully wearing pants, stepped out cautiously. "Hi. I'm Blaise." He held out his hand sheepishly to Hermione.

Hermione grinned shyly and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Hermione." Blaise interrupted her. "Draco told us about you. You're the girl that came in here alive to save your two friends, right?"

"Yes. Who is us?" Hermione asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Draco told us about me. Who is us? You and Luna?"

"Oh. No, Draco doesn't even know that Blaise and I are together, he just thinks that I am another slave to him. I don't think I've even ever talked to Draco. I always hide when he comes by." Luna said.

"I should be going; Draco is probably looking for me and Theo to get a drink with him. So lovely to meet you Hermione." Blaise told her sincerely. "Love you, Luna." He gave Luna a quick kiss, then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Hermione gasped as he did that. "Luna, what did he do?"

"Hm?" Luna looked up from braiding her hair in one of the many mirrors in the room. "Oh, Blaise is a god. He can come and go as he pleases."

"Wha— How is he a god? What is he the god of?"

"I am not exactly sure. But anyone can become a god. You just have to be a god to make another person a god." Luna explained to her.

"But, then, are you a god?"

Luna laughed; a silky sound that made Hermione want to hear it again. "No, why would you think that?"

Hermione was confused. "If Blaise is a god, and you guys love each other, why hasn't he made you a god?"

Luna sighed, then went over to the beds facing each other and sat down on one. She pointed towards the other bed. Hermione went over and sat on it, then waited for Luna to talk.

"I see you have much to learn about this world. So, first, we will start off with your question. Why hasn't Blaise made me a god. The reason is because, I don't want to be. Blaise has offered many times, even tried to force me to become one, but I refused every time."

"Why?"

"I was getting to that. The gods down here are worshipped, but not out of love or respect, but out fear. Draco's' father banished thousands of souls to Tartarus, and even though Draco, Narcissa, Blaise, Theo—"

"Who is Theo?" Hermione interrupted.

"Theo is another part of Draco's and Blaise's' group, another god. If you work for Draco, you'll probably see him around a lot. Anyway, those are the only four gods down here that I know of, I'm sure that there are a lot more. Where was I?"

"You don't want to be a god because?" Hermione reminded her.

"Oh right. I don't want to be a god because I want to be bowed down because of love, not fear."

"You were also saying something about the four gods doing something."

"Even though the four gods try to do everything in their power to make the people not be afraid of them anymore, they still are. Lucius, Draco's father, was around for centuries, and down here, time is the same as in the living world. So, these souls have a long memory, and it can't just go away overnight."

"Are you ever let out of here?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Yes, all the time. Draco probably just locked the door your first night here to make sure that you get settled in and everything. By the way, I should show you around." Luna stood up and started to point to things and move around the room. "You're sitting on your bed. Make sure to make it every morning. Draco demands cleanliness in his castle, so every day 5 pairs of 2 girls walk around their floor and inspect each room. The highest rating is 50, the lowest is 0. You get the lowest score out of all the rooms on your floor, you have to go out to the market and buy a specific food for everyone. If you are the highest score, you get to have 3 things from the market. In two days', time is our turn inspecting. The score clipboard is in your dresser drawer. Hang your dresses, skirts, sweaters, and coats in your closet. Put everything else in your dresser. Any questions?"

Hermione stood still for a minute, processing everything Luna had just told her. She shook her head no, but then changed her mind. "Where do you get clothes from? I don't have any except what I'm wearing."

"We'll go shopping at the market tomorrow, for now you can borrow my clothes for the night. I'll have a friend run down to the market and get you a few toiletries. We may be ghosts, but we still need to brush our teeth and shower."

"Do you still—"

"Have our periods down here? Yes, we do. Need anything?" Luna talked a lot less dreamily as time went on, Hermione figured that it was just a show for newcomers.

"No, not until the 15th. Wait, what is the day right now?" Hermione wondered in a panic, for a split-second wondering if blood might start dripping down her legs any minute.

Luna pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall between their beds. "Its only the 9th."

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. "Is there a clock in here?"

Luna looked up at the ceiling. "Lord Draco is a little bit extra. Its on the ceiling. Right now, it is 8:38 PM. Lights out is at 10:00, so I better hurry and have a friend get you some stuff." Luna reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out an iPhone. "What?" She asked Hermione, who was staring at it.

"You have iPhone down here?"

"WIFI too."

Hermione gasped at her. "I swear, this is kind of better than in the living world. No rent to pay, iPhone, WIFI, what else is needed?"

Luna called her friend, and she agreed to run down to the market. "You also get 5000 dollars a week for working in the castle. You're lucky Draco put you in here, almost everybody new goes to the village and shares a bedroom with ten or more people. Sharing a house with fifty or more. And when they work, they only get like, 50 dollars a week."

"Wow. How long have you lived in here?" Hermione asked Luna, then immediately smacked herself mentally. "Shit, sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, its ok. If the calendar is right, I have lived down here for seventy-eight years." Luna said sadly. "Do you mind if we don't talk about our personal life yet? Lets just wait until we have spent a little bit more time together."

Hermione agreed whole heartedly, not ready to share her stories.

They continued to talk for a little while longer, only stopping when there was a knock on the door. Luna got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She spoke dreamily through the mail slit in the door.

"Why the hell is this locked?" The voice sounded oddly familiar to Hermione, but she just couldn't place it to who the person was.

"Draco locked us in so the new girl can adjust to the room. Could you slide the things through the mail slit please?" Luna's dreamy voice was gone.

A toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, deodorant, a hair brush, a razor, shampoo, and conditioner fell through the slit, landing with a _thunk_ on the floor.

"Thank you, Lavender. Have a good night." Luna thanked the girl.

_Lavender, Lavender, it's so familiar! _Hermione thought as hard as she could, but couldn't remember who she knew with that name. Luna handed her everything that Lavender had bought, and pointed towards a closed door next to her bed.

"That's your bathroom. There is a clock on the ceiling. Make sure to be in bed and ready to go to sleep by 10:00." Luna told Hermione. Hermione nodded dumbly, still trying to figure out who the girl was.

She walked into the bathroom, and stood in shock as to how big it was. The bath was a huge hot tub, and the shower had enough room for Hermione to lay down and do snow angles in. (Which she did not do in the bubbles because she is a grown adult who is in Hades.)

She realized in the middle of the night, jerking upright and staring blanking at the wall. Lavender. Fucking Lavender Brown. The girl who had tried to steal Ron when they were in high school. Hermione had heard she had died by committing suicide just as Hermione and Ron got engaged

Of course, she just happened to be on Hermione's floor. And that Luna was friends with her. Fate works in mysterious way. Sometimes for the better, but most of the time for the worse. Hermione was sure of it; Lavender Brown was going to make her life hell once she found out who Luna was rooming with.


End file.
